Prior art teaches of such motorised pool-cleaning robots, intended to clean the immersed surfaces of a pool or the like, and the water of said pool, by moving and rubbing on the surfaces, and by sucking the water of the pool into a suction pump, placed in the robot, and expelling it outwardly therefrom. These robots comprise motorised brush rollers which are intended to permit the displacement of the robot on the surfaces to be cleaned, by adherence and/or sliding induced by the weight of the robot on the horizontal surfaces, aided by low pressure caused by the suction of the water, more especially for the vertical surfaces, and generally by a floating handle, intended substantially to permit the adherence of the robot on the vertical portions.
Such robots possess a structure which is little suited to maintenance, the means for transmitting the drive movement to the rotating means for displacing the apparatus being difficult to access, necessitating for this reason a considerable period of time for a maintenance operation, operations which have to be considered as relatively frequent for apparatuses of this type, which function in an immersed medium and are intended to ensure a function of cleaning the immersed surfaces of swimming pools and the water which they contain. Generally, a maintenance operation on the transmission of such robots, for example to replace worn-out parts, requires a dismantling of one or more fixed lateral repair plates, often forming part of the rigidity of the assembly.